Sam's Secret
by JacNaylor2014
Summary: Sam has an embarrassing secret that she has to admit to Tom. (I don't want to give too much away, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot. This is set after punch, love drunk just after Tom and Sam had gotten a taxi together back to Tom's flat. Also, forget that Sam was ever married to Dylan (he doesn't exist in this...) and forget the whole Iain affair too...**

"Make yourself at home." Tom said as he shut the door after they entered. Tom hung his coat on the rack and put his shoes by the door. Sam mirrored his moves and Tom could tell she was nervous as this was her first time in Tom's flat.

"Do you want a drink? I've got red wine, white wine..." Tom asked as he entered the kitchen  
"Red wine would be great thanks." Sam shouted as she entered the living room, unsure of what to do. A minute later, tom returned with a pint for him and a large glass of red wind for Sam. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sam joked as she took a small sip.  
"You don't get drunk, I've seen you when we go for drinks after work. You could drink anyone under the table and still be alert enough to convince the police that you haven't had a drop to drink." Tom stated.

"Well then, that's that sorted." Sam concluded awkwardly. Tom was sure there was something bugging Sam, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wasn't sure if it was just because it was her first time at his flat. Little did he know that what he was planning, was going to be her first time at something else too. Tom shuffled forward a little so that he was closer to Sam.

Sam had read up on the internet about the one event of her life that she both wanted and didn't want to happen. She used the advice given- but she couldn't believe she was actually taking advice from the internet.

Tom seemed comfortable around her. In fact he seemed very comfortable and that's what made her think that he was going to take their relationship further.  
"If you don't want to be here, just say so. You don't look very well." Tom said. Sam looked at Tom and realised that he had noticed she was acting differently, however he had put it down to the fact that he thought she might be ill. He brushed his thumbs along her check and then put the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're hot as well."

_That's because I'm nervous!_ Sam wanted to shout. "I'm not ill." Sam stated finally.  
"If you're not ill then... Oh, are you on your period?" Tom asked softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. _Just tell him! He'll understand, Tom's a nice guy._  
"No, no." Sam said quickly and defensively. _Why didn't you tell him what you really want to say? You idiot_!  
"It's okay if you are on." Tom smiled as he tried to make Sam feel comfortable, she really seemed nervous but he couldn't work out why.  
"Honestly, I'm not." Sam stated.

"Well what's bothering you? If you tell me, I might be able to help." Tom said softly. _I'm a Virgin!_ Sam wanted to scream at him. _Why can't you work it out? It would be so much easier if you said it instead of me!_ Sam glanced around the room and saw through a door Tom's bedroom where there was a large double bed in view. Seeing that made Sam tense up in Tom's arms. Tom followed her eye line over to his bed.  
"Don't worry, I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Tom joked half heartedly.  
"No, no. It's not that." Sam replied. _Well it's quite the opposite! It's what I do want to do! And I want it to be with you_. Sam had finally made her mind up. The way that Tom had been caring enough to notice that there was something wrong with Sam made her realise that he knew her, and she knew him.

"Well what is it then?" Tom asked softly. As much as he was getting annoyed, because he wasn't sure if she was playing hard to get or not, he didn't want to show his anger because that certainly wouldn't make Sam open up. _Right this is it, this is your prime opportunity. Just tell him!_  
"I... Promise me you won't laugh?" Sam began.  
"I promise." Tom smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist.  
"I'm a virgin." Sam mumbled very quietly but she immediately regretted it. She hoped he hadn't heard it and luckily he didn't. But now he wasn't going to let it go.  
"Speak up a bit." Tom smiled to try and make her feel a bit more comfortable.  
"I'm a virgin there I said it. Happy now?" Sam snapped.

"You should've just said." Tom whispered. "It doesn't matter, not to me anyway. I'm not that shallow." He added. As much as he couldn't believe what she had just said, she had no reason to lie about that, and besides, Sam never lied any way.  
"So you're not gonna go and tell everyone at work?" Sam queried nervously.  
"No, of course not. Look I don't want to force you into anything. If this relationship is gonna work, I want both of us to be happy, and as long as you're happy so am I. Just, let me know when you're ready and-"  
"I am ready." Sam mumbled. "I am ready Tom." Sam said more confidently as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Are you sure it's not the wine talking?" Tom joked.  
"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" Sam said nervously.  
"No, no. Just, tell me what you want, if you want to stop it's okay." Tom said and Sam nodded and then just sat there.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked.  
"There's nothing you're supposed to do." Tom laughed. "Look, you're obviously a bit worked up over this so let's just leave it until tomorrow okay. I'll cook us dinner and we can spend the evening together. How does that sound?" Tom asked.  
"Perfect." Sam replied as she rested her head on his chest and she let out a sigh of relief. "Have you got aftershave on?" Sam smiled.  
"A little. Why?" Tom asked.  
"It's really nice." Sam said as she snuggled her face into his chest. Tom looked down at her and gently stroked her long, thick hair.  
"Well in that case, I'll wear it more often." He smiled. "Look I don't want to embarrass you or anything but, you're 28. Your beautiful, you have a wonderful personality and an _amazing_ figure. Why are you still a virgin?" Tom asked quietly.  
"I've just... I guess I've never been with anyone that I trust as much as I do you." Sam admitted. "I've been with people who wanted to go further but... I don't know I think they just, they always move too fast for me. But I like to take things slowly, I don't want to rush into things."

"I completely understand that, don't worry. Y'know what, it's getting late so why don't we just go to bed?" Tom suggested.  
"Okay, can just use the bathroom first?" Sam asked as the pair stood up.  
"Yeah sure. There's an ensuite on the right." Tom said as he pointed to the bedroom.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as she walked into the bedroom and into the ensuite. Tom turned the light off in the living room before he entered the bedroom, got changed into an old tshirt and left his boxers on. Usually, he slept naked but he decided not to on that occasion because he knew it would make Sam feel uncomfortable. He got out a thin cotton shirt that he never wore anymore because it was too tight, along with a pair of shorts that were way too small for him and assumed that they would be okay for Sam to wear.

He heard the toilet flush, the taps run and then Sam came out of the bathroom.  
"You can wear these if you want. And I think there's a new toothbrush, some face wipes and things like that in the bathroom cabinet if you wanna freshen up at all." Tom explained. "Just use whatever you want."  
"Thanks." Sam said gratefully before she returned to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

It took a good five minutes until both of them were ready for bed. Tom was already in bed when Sam got in next to him and pulled the duvet up to her chin.  
"Are you cold?" Tom queried as he turned the bedside lamp off, leaving the pair in a very dark room.  
"A bit." Sam admitted.  
"I suppose I'd better warm you up then eh?" Tom joked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested them on her stomach. He felt her relax in his embrace and she put her hands on top of his. "Night night." Tom whispered.  
"Goodnight." Sam smiled now that she was in the dark and he couldn't see her. She'd always thought that she'd be nervous when the time came to losing her virginity, especially considering she was older than the average age, but she was sure that Tom wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, and he seems really understanding compared to what she expected. With his reassuring nature, and his soft, warm hold on her, she soon fell asleep looking forward to the next day.

**Thanks for reading, the second (and last) chapter of this fic will be up tomorrow hopefully. Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**7am**

Sam awoke along with Tom as his alarm went off. He took his arm off of her stomach, slid the bar across on his phone to turn it off, and them replaced his arm around her. They laid there silently for a few minutes enjoying each other's company before it was time to get up.  
"Right, I'm gonna go for a shower. Or do you wanna go first?" Tom queried as he reluctantly slipped out from under the duvet and sat on the end of the bed.  
"Can I come in with you?" Sam queried. "I don't mean I want to do anything yet, it would just be to..." Sam trailed off awkwardly. She wanted to see Tom's body before that night in order for herself to prepare and then he would see her body in return. She hoped that that encounter would make them more comfortable that evening.

"You coming or what?" Tom said from the bathroom doorway. Sam smiled as she jumped off of the bed and glided into the ensuite. Tom turned on the shower to warm up and Sam waited for Tom to begin undressing before she took off his shorts and shirt that she had borrowed. He stepped into the shower and Sam followed before they shut the door sealing themselves in the steamy compartment. Sam felt slightly awkward, she didn't want to look down at Tom's body so she kept her eyes looking into his. "Don't be nervous, it's okay to look; I don't mind." Tom smiled as he took Sam's hands and put them on his bare chest. Sam couldn't help but smile so she went on her tiptoes and kissed his on the lips.

They spent 20 minutes in the shower, each taking turns under the jet of warm water to rinse the shower gel off of their bodies and the shampoo out of their hair. "Right, I suppose we'd better get ready for work." Tom announced as he turned the shower off and then wiped the excess water off of his body. He opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around his bottom half before he grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around Sam's body for her. "There we go." He smiled as he took Sam's hand and helped her out of the shower because he knew more than anyone that his bathroom floor was extremely slippery when wet.  
"Thanks." Sam replied happily. She couldn't help but look forward to their evening ahead.

* * *

**1pm**  
During Sam's morning break, she had popped home to get two clean pairs of clothes; one for the evening and one for the next morning. She also changed into her favourite black push up bra and and matching underwear which she hoped would impress Tom. She was researching tips for the evening's main event on her iPhone in the empty staff room, when Fletch crept up on her and stole her phone because she had been acting weird all day.

"Fletch give it now!" Sam ordered as she tried to wrestle him for her phone because she was already embarrassed about having to google such things, let alone someone else knowing that she had done it.

"Sex for beginners?" He read off of the screen he then handed the phone back to Sam before she punched his lights out. Sam snatched the phone from his offering hand, before she locked it and put it in her NHS hoodie pocket.  
"Shut up Fletch." Sam muttered before she turned on her heel, sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Fletch apologised before he sat next to Sam. "Let me guess, you and Tom wanna spice things up because you're getting bored in the bedroom because you've been at it too many times." Fletch joked.  
"Go away." Sam ordered as she got herself up and then sat at the breakfast bar on one of the stools, hoping that he would leave. Fletch got up because his best friend was obviously bothered about something and her cheeks had flushed red, so she was hiding something from him, otherwise she wouldn't have been embarrassed.  
"Hey, sorry I didn't mean it." He apologised again as he stood next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. He kept on trying to think of reasons as to why she would be researching it and he could only come up with two, though one of them he had already said as a joke, and the other seemed unlikely. "Sam, are you a virgin?" Fletch asked quietly.

"I said go away." Sam repeated grumpily. "You can't just take my phone like that and then pretend we're alright." She snapped. "I'd never do it to you." She added.  
"Right, you're changing the subject which means that you _are_ a virgin aren't you?" Fletch concluded. Sam just rolled her eyes before she looked away from him and rested her chin on her hand which was resting on the breakfast bar. "And I'm guessing you and Tom are gonna be spending some time together tonight, and you're worried about it." He explained. Dammit, he could read her like a book.  
"Right you've had your laugh so-"  
"Sam, I'm not laughing." Fletch interrupted before she got upset because it appeared that there was tears building in her eyes, though he knew that she wouldn't let them fall. "If you don't want it to go that far with him, just tell him." Fletch said softly as he gave her shoulders a little reassuring squeeze.

"I do want to go that far with him, I told him that I'm a virgin and he says he's not going to force me into anything and that he understands... I just... I want it to be perfect Fletch. But I'm sure I'm gonna screw things up." Sam explained.  
"And how are you gonna screw things up? You gonna fart on him?" Fletch joked.  
"It's not funny!" Sam protested, though even she had to laugh a little.  
"If it's not funny, why are you laughing?" He smirked.  
"Shut up." Sam smirked as she turned to face him finally.

"Listen, just take your time, and don't go researching it on the internet. There isn't a rule book to having sex because it's different for every couple. Just do what you want to do with Tom, and it'll be fine." Fletch explained quietly. "Oh, and unless you want a little sprog running around you in 9 months time, use a Johnnie." Fletch joked.  
"New born babies can't walk let alone run." Sam stated smugly. "And the average time of gestation is 40 weeks, not 9 months." She added.  
"Trust you to be clinical." Fletch smirked. "Listen, I'd better get back to work but good luck, and have fun." Fletch said as he headed for the door.  
"Fletch, thanks." Sam said gratefully.  
"No worries." Fletch smiled before he left the doctor alone.

* * *

**6:15pm**  
Sam was sitting on the sofa in Tom's living room whilst he was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She was watching the TV whilst she smelt rich, enticing smells emerge from the kitchen. She peered through the bedroom door that lead off of the living room and she saw that Tom had made the bed and other than that, it looked normal. She couldn't help but wonder whether something was going to go wrong but she tried to focus on the positives; in the youth of today's language, she was getting laid.

She was wearing black leggings along with a black and white striped jumper dress with her hair down and straightened. Tom was wearing dark jeans, and a smart shirt and he amused Sam whilst he sang along to capital fm in the kitchen, especially he tried to rap like Eminem.

"Right, I hate awkward dates when you both sit at a table with a crappy candle so I though we could just eat here." Tom smiled as he entered the living room with his pink flowery apron on and then he placed two glasses of Sam's favourite red wine on the table in front of the sofa. Sam smiled as she watched him walk out, and then return with two plates. Each had a thick steak on, with roasted new potatoes and asparagus, drizzled with peppercorn sauce.  
"Wow." Sam smiled as Tom placed it on her lap and then he sat next to her with his plate.  
"I took a gamble, and guessed that you like a steak well-done." Tom said suggestively.  
"You know me so well." Sam smiled as she cut into the steak with her knife and fork and then popped it in her mouth. "Jesus Tom, you can cook!" Sam stated after she had swallowed her mouthful.  
"Oi, don't sound so surprised." Tom playfully elbowed Sam gently before he put another potato in his mouth.

* * *

"Right, close your eyes and no peaking." Tom ordered. They had both thoroughly enjoyed their meal and had had a small break before Tom went to prepare dessert. Sam closed her eye tightly and waited whilst Tom carried dessert in. It took two journeys but he quickly sat down closely to Sam on the sofa. "Tadaa!" Tom announced proudly. Sam opened her eyes to see a bowl filled with fondue chocolate, and four bowls containing strawberries, mini brownies, mini meringues and thick slices of banana. "And no marshmallows because I know you hate them." Tom said smugly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sam asked as she grinned like a Cheshire Cat at the fondue laid out in front of her.  
"No, you haven't actually." Tom stated which made Sam feel slightly awkward. "Right, tuck in." Tom smiled to change the subject as he picked up the two skewers, handed one to Sam, and then coated a strawberry in the thick chocolate mixture. "Open up." He ordered as he held the skewer towards Sam's face. She smiled as she opened her mouth and ate the small strawberry in one.  
"I'm guessing you're gonna avoid the fruit because you have the appetite of a spoilt 10 year old, so you'll want one of these." Sam concluded after swallowing her treat as she put the skewer through a mini meringue, coated it in chocolate and then popped it in Tom's mouth.

* * *

7:30pm  
Sam and Tom were sitting there on the sofa leaning against each other and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Sam decided that it was one of those 'Now or never' moments so she looked at Tom but she froze, she was unsure of what to do. He glanced at her too and he saw the insecurity in her face. He slowly leant in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he patted the sofa besides him before he found the TV remote and he switched it off. Eventually, the pair pulled apart and then stared into each other's eyes.

"You sure you still want to do this yeah?" Tom asked as he put his hands on tops of hers, just to confirm that she didn't want to back out (but if she did, he definitely wouldn't hold it against her.) Sam took a deep breath before she nodded so Tom smiled, took her hand in his and guided her to his bedroom. Tom closed the door and when he turned around, Sam was still standing awkwardly by the bed.  
"Tom... I-I don't know what to do." Sam admitted very quietly. She was close to tears but she was determined not to let them fall because she would be crying over nothing.

When she had researched the sex on the internet, she had found positions illustrated by cartoons, and things to do to pleasure each other, but she couldn't find anything on how the beginning went and that's what she was nervous about.

"Sam don't feel pressured, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Tom said softly, she really didn't sound like she wanted to do it because she was way too nervous.  
"I do want to. It's _you_ isn't it? _You_ don't want to do this with me." Sam said as she began to panic.  
"Of course I want to Sam." Tom said softly as he approached her. "I just want to make sure that you're not doing anything you don't want to." He whispered as he stood face to face with her. He took one of her hands in his, before he slowly gave her a passionate kiss once again.

Bravely, Sam lifted her spare hand up to Tom's belt. She slowly undone it and Tom pulled away from Sam's lips and smiled at her sheepishly.  
"See, you _do_ know what to do." He whispered softly before he placed his lips on hers once again. He put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her down onto the bed. She had completely taken his belt off so she threw it on the floor before she began unbuttoning his smart shirt whilst he put his hands at the bottom of her jumper and shirt, and slowly pulled them up. Whilst he stood up properly and pulled his shirt off, Sam pulled the jumper and shirt over her head and then dropped them on the floor.

He leant in and kissed her on the lips, slowly moving down to her neck, her collar bone and finally her chest where he slid his hand under her and unclipped her bra. Tom slowly pulled it off of her and then kissed along her bust. He assumed that she was still a bit nervous so instead of letting Sam undress his bottom half, he pulled down his jeans, and then his boxers. Sam mirrored him so she pulled down her leggings and underwear. He took a condom out of his jean pocket and sam smiled; it was one less thing she had to worry about- contraception.

She felt a rush of adrenaline which gave her more confidence so she took the condom out of Tom's hands and opened it. She slowly rolled it on him and then he checked it to make sure it was on properly, before he pushed her back onto the bed and they began kissing again. Tom didn't want to rush things because it was Sam's first time so her body wouldn't be as 'open' some might say, as the other women he had slept with over the years. He knew that it would be inevitable to try not to hurt her, but he could do things to prevent too much pain for her.

Whilst he was kissing her he slipped his fingers into her, causing a gently moan and the rest went better than Sam could've possibly imagined.

* * *

**9pm**  
More than an hour later, Sam laid in Tom's arms under the duvet, completely naked. Their heart rate was increased, but it was slowly going back to normal. Tom had hurt her a little at first - despite using a sensual lubricant-, but she expected it because it was her first time, and the pleasure later on certainly made up for it. It was still a bit sore between her legs, but she was sure that it was normal so she didn't tell Tom, not yet anyway. He was softly stroking her hair whilst she lay there, thinking about what she had just done.

"Tom... Was I okay?" Sam asked eventually.  
"No, you were much better than okay." Tom whispered into her ear which made her smile. "Why don't we go for a shower and rinse off?" He suggested as he rubbed her arm comfortingly.  
"Yeah sure." Sam smiled. Tom got out of bed first, but as soon as Sam moved, there was a tugging pain between her legs so she froze, grimaced and uncontrollably let out a little gasp. Immediately hearing her distress, Tom turned so see her eyes closed tightly as she waited for the pain to pass, moments later, she appeared okay once again. He opened his bedside draw and took out a box of paracetamol that he used when he was hungover. He took a bottle of water from his bag that he took to work and he handed both to Sam.

He squatted down in front of her as he watched her swallow two tablets.  
"Thanks." She said gratefully as she put the box and the bottle on the bedside table.  
"Don't mention it." He replied as he helped her off of the bed and then the pair entered the bathroom. They didn't need to undress -they had done so over an hour ago- so they both entered the shower and cuddled under the warm, soft stream of water.

"Thanks for being so understanding and supportive. I thought you were gonna laugh at me when I told you that I was a virgin, but you were really kind. And thank you for going easy on me." Sam explained before she pecked Tom on his lips and then she rested her head against his chest once more.  
"Well I'd do anything for the woman I love." Tom stated. Sam pulled away and looked up at Tom, had she heard him right? Did he say he loved her?  
"I love you too." Sam smiled. Tom couldn't help but smile so he pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam kept both of her legs together because that seemed to be the most comfortable position for her. They hugged for a long minute before they let each other go.

"Does it still hurt?" Tom asked quietly as he nodded down at her body.  
"I'll be fine." Sam replied as she let the water stream through her hair.  
"That means yes." Tom concluded. "Same old Sam." He smiled as he rested his hands on her hips.  
"Old? You're older than me Grandpa." Sam joked as she cupped her hands under the shower head, and then threw the water at Tom who just laughed at her.  
"You always change the subject and act like an idiot when you feel awkward you know that?" Tom smiled. "Just think it was like, 90 minutes ago that you were panicking because you didn't know what to do, and now you're not a virgin anymore. Let me guess, you finally feel like a woman." He joked.  
"No, I felt like a woman when I started my periods and I felt like I was dying every month." Sam stated. "But I am glad I lost it to you Tom. You made it special." Sam said softly as she put her hands on his bare chest.

* * *

They enjoyed each other's company in the shower a while longer before they. Both retreated back to the bed so they could settle down for the night. Sam wore a pad she had in her hand bag in case she bled a little, along with her tight pyjama shorts and strapped shirt. Tom just wore his boxers and he slid into bed besides her.  
"Can um... Well I know you probably wouldn't, but can you not tell anyone about me being a Virgin before please?" Sam asked.  
"Course I won't. Besides, you're not a virgin anymore are you?" He smiled as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "All thanks to the one and only." He said smugly.

Sam yawned as she pulled the duvet up to her chin to get cosy.  
"Sorry, did I wear you out?" Tom joked as he switched the bedside lap off.  
"You're the most annoying, smug, irritating yet loveable man I've ever met." Sam whispered.  
"You missed out devilishly handsome and awesome in bed." Tom joked.  
"Just go to sleep Tom, I'm tired." Sam said sleepily. Tom smirked but he got comfortable and within minutes, he watched Sam fall asleep. He knew she would be asleep until morning so he soon fell asleep too as he had nothing else to do. He was yet to know, that he had made Sam so happy. His romantic meal, and his sensitivity and kindness about the topic had made her feel so much better. Sure she was worried at first, but who wouldn't be nervous when they were about to lose their virginity to their partner, who was experienced.

The couple were a perfect match, each with their own personalities, skills, and needs, but equally just as loved by one another. 'Perfectum Par' as some might say, the perfect couple.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


End file.
